


Love, and, maybe also, Love

by an_awful_disaster



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, M/M, Pining Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sanders Sides Spoilers, Smitten Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, i can't contain my love, i wrote this as soon as i watched the episode, ive been lifted, yall the vibes of that episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_awful_disaster/pseuds/an_awful_disaster
Summary: Roman takes time to observe something brand new.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 138





	Love, and, maybe also, Love

They never say that the luckiest men have the best people around them. They always talk about the wealth, or the opportunities, but soon people grow tired of that. You can’t grow tired of love. That much Roman knows as his eyes rest on Virgil’s eyeshadow.

It is just gorgeous! Like a bright sunrise painted on the beginning of the perfect winter day. Small dots of glitter and streaks of white are the last stars in the sky that live on despite the rising sun.

Yeah, Virgil looks effervescent. Why did Roman never see this before?

Maybe it’s the rush of new love. Maybe it’s the spike of fear in that first chat. Maybe it was just living out a day with a best friend. Regardless, nothing has ever felt so pure to Roman.

Looking over at his friend, Roman’s gaze lingers, five seconds max, on Virgil’s eyes, then they trickle down his face, ending on the smile perched on his lips. Darting his eyes away, the romantic side’s heart races. He knows this feeling, the same as Thomas’s for Nico.

Drawing back to reality, he takes in the excitement of the two other men, even joining in with them. Thomas’s frantic, but lively, pacing draws his eyes, but he quickly looks away, not bored, but having better things to see. Things, of course, being Virgil.

Again Roman times himself, if only for the comfort of the side beside him, but startles to find that their eyes meet. There is something indescribable within his eyes, something that he so little sees.

Oh…

Oh.

Oh!

Gay eyes.

So he does know how to do it.

Roman doesn’t know what to think. How to react. Was this real? It’s all so fast now.

With a smile and a shake of the head, Virgil turns his attention back to Thomas, not mad, not upset, but giggling. And what a giggle it is. The sound of bells at the gates of heaven has nothing on this. 

“Oh, gosh!” Roman tunes in to hear Thomas say, “Are we ready for this?”

Taking his gaze from the emo, Roman exclaims, “Uh, definitely! If he’s ready, we’re ready!”

“Okay, okay. Yeah! Right.” Thomas sighs out, hands running through his hair. 

After the dog barks, both sides bid Thomas adieu and sink out into the silent living room of the mindscape, nobody else being near. 

“I can’t believe that! I mean… wow!” Virgil exclaims. Calming down a bit, the emo jabs, “You were right. I almost can’t believe it.”

“Oh, haha,” Roman scoffs lightheartedly, “Sometimes the most obvious solution is also the best one.”

“Says the guy who just said that he doesn’t think.”

“Just because I’m a himbo doesn’t mean I’m an idiot.”

“I just… I’m still in shock. I don’t think this is real!” Virgil laughs, eyeshadow still gleaming, “Is this actually real?”

“It definitely is,” Roman nods, heart racing.

With a slight nod, Virgil looks up at Roman, as if evaluating him, then seems to come to a decision. With a step forward, the darkly-clad side wraps his arms around the prince, who startles at the uncharacteristic touchiness of his peer. Settling into the embrace, Roman returns the hug, melting into the soft jacket that the emo dons. 

The dramatic hum of new love rings in the air, and maybe, just maybe, it can happen again.


End file.
